


Come on, Sing it Again

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Singing, supernatural oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaves the reader alone for a while, when he comes back he hear the reader singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Sing it Again

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in this oneshot is Take Me To Church by Hoizer and The Manhattan Project by Rush.

“I leave for less than a week and they can’t seem to keep this place together.” You mutter to yourself as you walk back into the bunker after a solo hunt that you took on for a few days only to come back to a mess. You walk over to what you think is the table and see a note.

 _(Y/n),_  
Dean and I found a case we think it’s a quick salt in burn we will be back soon.Oh and sorry for the mess sweetie hope you’re not upset with us. (It was mostly Dean)   
-Sam

“They were barely even here and they still manage to make a mess.” You once again mutter to yourself. “Looks like someone has to clean this up.” You think to yourself as you make your way to your room witch is on of the only clean ones. You get into something more comfortable and put your things in their respected places and got to work, starting with throwing a load of laundry in the washing machine. Quickly you found that it is too boring to do all this cleaning alone is silence so you resort to your iPod. You press play only to find that Take Me To Church starts playing so you decide to sing along with it on repeat only because you are alone. Your very self-conscious about singing, ever since a incident at a school concert you haven’t sung aloud in front of anyone. Your voice seems off for the first few words but then picks up the tune. 

“If the heavens ever did speak

  
She’s the last true mouthpiece

Every Sunday’s getting more bleak

A fresh poison each week

‘We were born sick’ you heard them say it

My church offers no absolutes

She tells me “Worship in the bedroom”

The only heaven I’ll be sent to 

Is when I’m alone with you.” You sing out as you dance around the bunker cleaning as you go.

“Take me to church

I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life” you sing louder and louder as the song ends and Rush’s Manhattan Project starts, your voice immediately changes with the song.

“Imagine a time when it all began

In the dying days of a war

A weapon that would settle the score

Whoever found it first would be sure to do their worst

They always had before…" You start on the dishes swaying to the music. Not noticing  the door to the bunker open and shut.

“The big bang took and shook the world

Shot down the rising sun

The end was begun and it hit everyone

When the chain reaction was done

The big shots tried to hold it back

Fools tried to wish it away

The hopeful depend on a world without end

Whatever the hopeless may say” Steps approach you closer and closer but stop behind the door. 

“Imagine a man when it all began

The pilot of ‘Enola Gay’

Flying out of the shock wave on that August day

All the powers that be, and the course of history

Would be changed forevermore…” The door opens and reveals Sam standing there with a look of complete and utter shock on his face. You turn around and stop singing and yank the earbuds out of your ears letting them hang there.

“What was that?” he asks you still looking shocked.

“What was what? Wait that? That, that was nothing.” You stutter looking at the ground knowing that the look of shock is not a good one.

“That was defiantly not nothing. That was beautiful.” He compliments.

“No it wasn’t.” you deny.

“I expect to be hearing you sing more.”

“I don’t like singing in front of anyone.” You confess.

“What? Why? That was beautiful.” He asks astonished.

“Because. Something happened at a school concert.”

“What happened that would cause you to stop singing?”

“My entire grade laughed at me. I always thought it was because they hated it.” You say.

“They where probably just jealous that they don’t have a voice like yours.” He moves closer too you

“Really?” you ask.

“Well I think that you put a spell on me with it to cause me to find another thing that I love about you.” He admits. "Would you mind singing it again?"

 


End file.
